The Best Twilight Story Ever!
by BestTwilightWriter
Summary: The best story you will ever read. Read this.
1. Draft

Pairing: Male Bella x Edward

One day Bella grew a penis and her boobs went away. "Coolios" she thought and went about her day. She saw Edward sitting in a corner and he looked Male!Bella in the eye, something he promised himself he'd never do. And for once in his 1 billion year old life, he found her bangable. Then an idea came into his head. He always had a fantasy that made him feel all tingly inside. He stroked his….chin thoughtfully and decided to approach the now bangable Bella.

He goes up to him and goes "Hey Bella, I want to screw you". And he complies.

And then they had sex.

The end.

xoxo Hope you enjoyed the story!

I aspire to be a famous writer one day.

EDIT: LOL I LOVE HOW ALL THE HATE REVIEWS ARE ANYONYMOUS. HAHA. People who review anonymously are lame and cowards


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello viewers :D

Ok so because our friends really like, liked the draft (which I'm sure you've all seen, if not, seriously wtf?!) we made a conshuss decision to write the whole thing out. So this is chapter 1, enjoy. P.S. In case you didn't get it, Bella turns into a guy, which is what is gong to happen in this chapter. P.P.S. REVIEW PLZ! We really appreshiate all reviews! We're big fans of Twilight and even though people make fun of it, we're being brave and admitting we still love the series. Stephanie Meyer changed my life like you have no idea. Ok ok on to the story lol XD.

Chapter 1: Distracted in class

It was a reggular Friday afternoon biology class, no one was taking it seriously. An Asian guy was throwing paper at the orange haired girl in front and she growled at him angrily. The whole class bursted into laughing, except for Edward, who was too busy filling his beaker with the chemicals on the sheet. Bella couldn't help but watch him intensly as he poured the hot steaming liquid into the glass, frothing as it entered. She was too busy staring at his muscles and pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the sunlight that she hadn't noticed he was waving his hand in front of her face.

'Hello? Are you alive?'

'Yes,' she replied bitterly, biting her lip at the thought of how he thought she must be so stupid. He never seemed to care about her at all, even though the other guys (especially that black haired Asian one) thought she was cool. She ignored them, they were immature boys, but Edward was a man. Accidently standing on her toe he asked for the Green liquid solution and she passed him the buttle, wincing in pain. Sniffing she turned to him, and angrily said:

'Seriously Edward get off my toe, are you blind or something?'

He took no notice of her and moved away, she wanted to say sorry to get him to come back but she realised the bell had gone off and she hadn't heard it because she'd been too busy staring at Edward. Watching him walk away she realised if she was ever going to get with Edward she was gong to have to do something drastick. Waiting until the whole school had gone home she sneaked back into the lab, turning on the light and creeping over to the chemicals cupboard. It was scary coz she was doing something against the rules, but she told herself it had to be done. Remember a love potion she had read about in another book (it wasn't as good as Withering Heights) she went to take out all the ingrediants she needed.

'Oh crap' She realised she had forgotten her reading glasses and all the labels were illgebale. Smelling all the potions she started to feel sick so she knew she had to do this quickly. Taking what looked like a clear bottle and a red bottle she put 10ml of each in the beaker and stirred. It started frothing violently so she added the last ingrediant, a piece of hair, from the shower plug (I didn't know how she could pull someone's hair out without noticing so don't say I'm gross ok) and added it to the mixture. Taking a deep breath she counted to three before skulling the liquid. Little did she know the clear liquid was Hydochloric Acid and it started to bern her throat in immense pain.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' She screamed as the liquid burnt her throat and she felt her oesophagus have holes burnt into it! Passing out from the pain she lay on the floor in unconschiousness. Throughout the night her body started to change, her boobs were no longer there, she started growing a male reproductive organ, and soon her thick luscious brown hair shortened and sideburns popped onto her side face. When sun finally came up she woke in a daze. Feeling the changes she ran to a mirror and screamed 'I'M A MAN!'


	3. Chapter 2: Edward's confession

Authors note:

Ok so people are being bullies right now and my dad works in a corporation that deals with scare, cowardy bullying. Srsly stop with all the hateful and simply UNACCURATE comments! I am a proud Christian and just because I write a story where Bella makes a mistake doesn't mean I am writing like Satan or I'm a 'sinner' or some nonesense like that! God loves me and I love God and the fact that u even had the ordacity to say that means you are completely delushunal! Are you like against gay ppl?! What a homophone! Seriousaly it's not like I'm one of those crazy athiasts or something?! Thanks to that really nice reviewer on chapter 2, at least they know good materiel when they see it!

Xoxoxxoxo Brandii

Oh and P.S. Tom liked it so much he started CRYING! That's how beautiful this story is going to be OK!

Now a recap: Bella just drank the love potion but she didn't have her glasses so she put in the wrong ingrediants and now she's turned into a man.

…

…

…

'urgh' Bella found herself on the floor again, but this time she didn't have the cloakiness of the dark to keep her covered. Turning around she saw her reflection once more, she was indeed **A MAN**.

'Holy cow' swore Bella as she… ahem… _he _walked away from the mirror and peered into the opposite classroom. The clock said '7:30am'. She pulled out her phone only to find her dad had called her 16 times. He was so paranoid all the time, no wonder her mum divorced him! She was lucky that school hadn't started yet but she only had an hour to get home and hide before people started arriving. Walking into the hallway she thought up of a plan.

_Ok first I have to ring school and pretend to be my dad to say I'm going to be in hospital or something, at least until I figure out how to undo this man thing. Then I need to enrol as a new student, don't know how I'm gonna do that…'_

She paused and hid quickly as a lost student walked past her. He looked around nervously at the empty hall, he look about her age and sported a very old looking bag. That's it! He must be homeschooled… but why would he be here? She saw him start to mutter to himself 'Oh I can't believe I'm so early, I told dad I wasn't ready to enrol yet! He never listens to me!' Bella smirked as an idea swept across her cranium. Waiting until the new kid approached her she pull him into the gap in the wall and knocked him out. Then she took his clothes and his bag. She dragged him to the forest to make sure he didn't come back and got changed. She made a mental note to grab chloroform and keep it on her at all times so if he woke up she could take care of it. Because she was kind she pulled him up onto a tree branch so that wild bears wouldn't drag him away. His clothes were a bit loose on her thin manly frame but everything else fit perfectly. She checked his student ID and his enrolment forms.

Name: Brian Johnson

Age: 17

DOB: 03/03/1993

Blood type: AB-

Smoothing out the wrinkles on her new clothes she ran into the principal's office to greet him. He was old, fat and disgusting as usual but she was happy because he wasn't perving at her boobs like he usually did.

'So you are Mr. Johnson correct' he said dryly

'_Yes _*ahem* **yes **sir' she lowered her voice and he raised an eyebrow but took the forms reguardless and paced around his office.

'So I hear your father is from Australia is that correct?'

'Yes sir'

'Where abouts?'

'London sir'

'Ah yes London, the weather is quite nice I hear!'

'Oh absolutely sir!'

'Well then young man I'll have someone direct you to your classes'

He exited and for a few moments Bella took in her surroundings. Her principal (Principal Hanus) had a family and kids. They were relly cute! When he came back Bella was in shock as the student who was taking her around was Edward! He looked at her differently this time… as though he thought of her the way she thought of him. Their eyes interlocked intimately for a moment before he introduced himself.

'Ah hi, I'm Edward, nice to meet you'

'Be-ah-Brian, Brian Johnson,' she felt his strong but gentle grip carezz her hand softly and was about to melt on the spot.

'Ok children what is your first class?

'Mathematics,' Edward answered in a soft and husky voice. The sunlight was doing that thing where it made his skin glow again. He looked like a god showered in milk and honey. And led an awestruck Bella to their class.

'I'm not so good at this,' confessed Edward half way through the lesson. He was sitting awkwardly with his legs crossed over one another while Mr Taxiderm (Hey Tom I used the name you wanted :D) was pointing out numbers on the board. He was saying something about limits but Bella wasn't consentrating. She was really smart so she had already known everything in math class but pretended not cozshe didn't want to affend anyone.

'That's ok everyone has their strengths, sometimes we just have to accept who we are inside, otherwise how can we truly love ourselves?' He turned to her suddenly and whispered 'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said too me' They gazed at each other once more before Mr T. yelled in their direction.

'EDWARD, WHAT'S 3 TO THE POWER OF 3?'

'Aaaaah – 27 whispered Bella – 27?'

'That's incorrect Mr Cullen, I'm afraid your inattentivanez means you have to do to detention!'

'But he didn't do anything wrong!' Spoke Bella

'OUT BOTH OF YOU!'

They made their way out but instead of going to detention they decided to outside. It was sunny this morning but it was rainging now (like usual) and they sat in the damp cold forest staring at each other once more. Bella didn't even notice her feet getting soaked in water that's how sexy Edward looked with water dripping down his face like a waterfall from heaven. He seemed a bit sad.

'What's the matter Edward?'

He turned to look at her solenly. 'have you ever had this big secret you can't tell anyone? That could bring shame upon your whole family? Not that I have a family…'

'What happened to them Edward? She said softly.

'They died when they were playing golf in a storm, my brother hadn't seen them in weeks and a lightning bolt struck their bat and killed them, they got electrocuted, by lightning. We hadn't seen a storm before so we didn't know… seems silly now, but I really miss them.'

Bella saw more raindrops falling on his thick sleek hair and patted his shoulder gently. He crouched over and cried a little so she decided to change the subject to make him stop crying.

'So what secret can't you tell anyone?'

'I'm a vampire… and I'm gay'

Bella felt like she was going to vomit, how could she have not seen this coming? Of course that's why he didn't like her… he couldn't. He wasn't wired that way, she tried standing up but collapsed back down on the marshy forest bed.

'Are you alright… _Brian_?'

And that's when she knew exactly what to do.

CONTINUED NEXT WEEK IN CHAPTER 3

Ok so I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it took me a LONG time to write and please let me know in the review section what yyou thought about it! Thanks to everyone for the mass supporting and especially Tom, my co-writer and helper, you are my Edward Cullen


	4. Chapter 3: If I were a boy

Hey followers, your in 4 a treat today :D I'm going to write a long chapter for you all. More good reviews plz! I have heaps of friends who think it's good but don't have accounts so they can't like review but I SWEAR they say it's good. Pls believe me! Omg so I have more time coz and I know I like said I wouldn't upload for aweek but I got like let out of school for a bit. Like there's this rumour going around that I like got suspended but it's all lying and rumour and wrong. Anyway thx to Tom again, my baby luv u babe, this is for you :*

Chapter 3: If I were a boy

So Edward was gay this whole time? Omfg how had she not seen this? He was soo sweet and sensitive and dressed so great OF COURSE he waz gay! All the awesome guys are gay (right my boys :D luv u – except Tom I know ur not gay DW, seriously I'm straight too so like it's fine XD XD). But anyway, it was night time now and Edward had left to go hunt bears in the forest and Bella sat in catataoni stillness just trying to figure out what she was going to do. Little did she know behind the tree stood the original Brian. She hadn't noticed him at first as he was quiet as a mouse, but when he coughed in a horrible way she turned around and screamed. His skin was puke green and he was exhaling really weirdly and looked demonic.

'B-b-belllllaaaah!' he wheezed.

'How do you know my name?!' she exasperationed, reaching for the chloroform bottle, but he kicked it out of her hand.

'Everybody knows who you are Bella Swan, the prophecy has spoken of a young woman who was destined to rule the world, the statistics have shown you are the most likelyto be this person'

Bella gasped and took many steps back before she ran away from the demented original Brian. Many thoughts were spining through her head 'had the chloroform made him psycho? Or was he speaking the truth?' She could only keep running in panic. Getting another call from her dad she hung up and ran to Edwards house. She knew where he lived because in the early days when she was super young she used to ride in her red truck behind his family's car and stand outside the house, just watching Edward through the window. He always looked so beautiful back then, nothing had really changed much. But now that she knew he was gay she wondered weather she could have a chance to have him love her now. Maybe being a man wasn't so bad after all.

It was midnight by the time she reached the house but none of the Cullens were asleep because vampire's don't sleep much. She knocked the door violently and Edward answered surprised.

'Brian? What happened? I though you had gone back to your dad's house.'

'I can't go back there anymore,' she said in hysterical voice

'Where?' he looked her up and down in concern, but tried to remain brave.

'The forest, there was a mutated guy there and she said something about a prophecy and I just don't know anymore ok? Why does everything happen to me? Seriously I'm so fed up with this SHIT!' Collapsing in his arms she cried and cried and cried. He comfortated her with his big muscular arms, stroking her back gently and whipering 'it will all be ok Brian' in her ears. He took her upstairs and brought some tea, before putting on some pyjamas which outlined his strong muscles and his abs. His pale skin glowed heavenly against the night sky and Bella realised one thing she had forgotten about being a guy. _Oh crap._

She quickly pulled a blanket over her pants and felt movement beneath her baggy jeans she had taken from original Brian. This wasn't good at all.

'Erm, Edward, can I please have a minute alone?'

'Oh yes sure Brian,' he looked a little sad like a puppy dog who had been told no walk and he left her to mind her own business, or in this take care of business.

…

It was morning time and Bella had long taken care of business. She woke up feeling refreshed and wondered whether this had all been a dream. The past day had been so curreal. Edward was no where to be seen but when she looked out of the window she saw her best friend Jacob ride past on his motorcycle. Running out she managed to catch him (she could run really fast) and yelled out.

'HEY JACOB!'

'He swerved in an awesome way and got off his bike and waved back confused. Oh yeah she was still a man…

'Have we met before?' He lingered on her for a moment longer before shrugging. _Quick think of something!_

'Ah no, see I'm new to Forcks. I came here as a transfer student from Australia.

'Oh cool! Are there heaps of dangerous anamals there?!'

'yeah heaps, like Kangaroos,' she laughed jokingly and he laughed back. Everyone knew Kangaroo's weren't that dangerous. It was those drop-bears who were actulyly dangerous.

'…Do you live with the Cullens?'

Bella turned back to the house, 'yeah, I'm staying there for a while…'

'Don't you have a family?'

She thought of her dad and just how possessive and mean he was. He was a police officer never let her have facebook so she could never make friends and talk to people, she was never allowed to go out at night so her friends all thought she was lame and ditched her, it was VERY HARD HAVING A FATHER. LIKE. THAT. In fact his name was _**CHARLIE! **_

'No, my father is abusive so I ran away from home.'

'Oh that's unfortunate, I'm sorry,' he gave her a pat on the back but in a guy way. Jacob thought Brain seemed pretty cool and wanted to ask something.

'So are you going to Edward's school then?'

'Yeah'

'Well see you there tomorrow!'

'Yeah see ya!' She called out, he was very muscly and his tanned skin glowed in the sunlight like an oak tree in summer. He was beautiful and she felt the draft as he sped off into the horizon on his bike. Walking back to the house she heard a strange rumbling. Looking left and right she continued by was stopped by dog. At first she bent down to pat it (she loved animals, and wanted to be a vet when she was older, even though HER FATHER didn't want to pay her school bills) but it bit her finger and the blood that escaped her finger spelt the words. 8PM, THE FORREST, THE PROPHECY AWAITS. Feeling faint she suddenly grew angry. She was sick of being played like this! Marchign to the forest she stomped and yelled out to the spirits. 'I AM HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!'

They were quiet at first but then a mysterious figure appeared from the hole in the ground. He materelised in a cloud of dark violet smoke and vibrantly stood out amongst the greens and browns of the forest. His eye shadow was bright pink and hair spiky and black. He smirked evilly and proceeded to knock Bella of her feet.

'Well dear child, It seems I've finally come face to face with Bella Swan herself!' Looking on in horror she saw the original Brian emerge from the hole, along with 3 other people she didn't recognise. One had dark skin and thick braids. His fangs pointed out sharply. Next there was a blonde haired guy, he was ultra thin and had hippy hair and a beard which looked ugly and scary. But lastly and most horrifying was the orange haired girl from her school, Bella gasped, she looked so much more different now, before she had been quiet but now she looked back evilly and smiled in a cruel way. She seemed almost as old as…

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EDWARD?!'

'Who is this Edward of which you speak? Inquirederd the vibrant one. His sparky voice sounded in a low growl as she spat on the ground offencingly to show she couldn't be played around with.

'YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU MONSTER! HE'S THE LAST MOST POWERFUL VAMPIRE IN FORCKES, MAYBE EVEN THE WORLD! HE USE TO HAVE THE POWER TO READ MINDS BUT HE LOST IT WHEN HIS FAMILY DIED!'

'Hmmmmmm most powerful vampire you say?' Well don't worry my sweet you're sure to see him soon! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He jeered before turning his cape over his head and materealiing with the others.

'OMG BRIAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! I WAS SOOOO WORRIED!' Edward came running up behind her and she sat in his arms and cried and cried and cried. He stroked her hair gentle and coughed, backing away.

'Look I've been meaning to tell you something, I think I'm love with you. I know it might seem weird coz you're a guy but I've never met someone so kind and beautiful, and you're so brave and, and – '

'I love you too Edward,' she whispered and he stood back in shock before locking lips with her. It was a heat of the moment kiss and Bella wrapped her arm around his back and moved in closer to him. 'Let's run away, from this city, from these people who hate us.'

'Lets be happy together, without anyone else,' said Edward. After packing some belongings they left without a trace.

_2 months later_

Bella had been trying to keep those nasty people in the woods a secret from Edward and the new prophecy words she had heard but she couldn't contain it anymore. It had been 2 whole months after all.

'Edward I need to tell you something.'

He emerged from the waterfall, shitless and sexy as ever. Water dripped down his abs and Bella could barely contain her lust for him. But now wasn't the right time, they hadn't even married yet. But she thought it might happen soon, but she didn't want to be pushy or whatever.

'Edward, that night you found me in the woods…'

'The first time?'

'No the second time,' I wasn't just taking a walk 'these vampires sent me a message, one was an orange haired girl, the mutant guy from before, one was a hippy blond haired guy, one was a dark guy and they were all lead by this really vibrant looking man with a cape. I told them to stay away, but they said something about a prophecy saying I was going to rule the world.'

He stood back angrily

'Those BASTARDS!' He knocked down 5 trees in anger. How dare they touch his true love Brian? They were going to pay.'

'I'm going to hunt them down and kill them but first… I need blood.' He looked at Bella's neck but looked away, but she knew it was time. She pulled away her boy hair and revealed her neck to him. He stared at it hungrily and bit in like you would a pizza. He sucked and sucked and just kept sucked until Bella started to feel dizzy… yet it felt so so good. 'hmmmm keep doing that,' she moaned unconshussly and she could feel her heart beeting less fast. The world was starting to turn grey but she begged him to go on. 'Oh Edward keep doing that!' But then she blacked out. And the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 4: Purgatory

AN:

I sincerely apologies for the implacations I made towards my father, who is a proud and respectd membr of society. Also the rumours are true, I was susspended for smoking around my school, but my friends were doing it and I was sick of being left out of stuff like all the time. Admitting your imstakes is part of dealing with them so yeah. Oh yeah sorry dad. Also this chapter is NOT dedicated to Tom, I can't believe you spread the rumour like that and plus I don't need a boyfriend. You are NOT my Edward Cullen, besides your acne is so gross. Go bang Tiffany or whatev. You don't derseve someone like me, go play with your sluts. Moving on to more important things than immature boys:

OK ppl recap (as I tried to make this story cumplex):

Edward and Bella run away

Bella tells Edward about the evil vampires and the prophecy that she is going to rule the world

Edward is angry

Edward is also gay

Chapter 4: Purgatory

When Bella first woke up from being unchonshuss she blinked her eyes opened and a loud series of *thwacks* filled the forest. She could faintely see Ewdard chopping wood with an axe he must have made while she was passed out. He looked so strong chopping the wood but Bella's body made her sleep again.

The second time she woke again she felt as though she was moving. Looking up she saw Edward's face at an awkard angle. She looked around and saw he had built her a cart, she thanked God she had such a caring boyfriend. Pushing the wooden cart he took her into town since who knows how long it had been already (2 months and 2 days to be presise). He looked so pushing her like that, although it was easy because she had a slender figure and was light (she's not like anorexic or whatever). They stopped at the closest fast food restaurant to grab something to eat – it had been forever. Choosing McDoodles (heehee geddit?) they picked a seat next to the window to look out for any predators. It was 3am and the scene was really dead. Only a bunch of college douches and an old wrinkly man were there and the sleazy looking girl at the counter blew bubble gum and said 'Can I take your order' in a new jersey accent. Her badge read 'Tiffany' and her hair was manky and disguisting. Edward scoffed and Bella knew he was thinking about how happy he was to have her instead of this gross, ugly, slutty mutant at the counter.

'Yes, I'll have a big pack and my girlfriend will have salad.'

When they got to the table he coughed before beginning to talk about who the evil vampires from the forest were 'So the blonde hippy guy you mentioned is named James, he is one of the most powerful vampires known and he has the power to smell human blood. The red head is Victoria or Vicky. She can talk to animals, but only evil ones. The black guy is Lemonde, he can translate ancient scrolls but doesn't have any special powers. They also recently started assossiating with a human boy but I don't know much about him.'

Bella bit into the lettuce of her salad with a big crunch trying to take it all in. However there was something missing.

'Edward, there was another vampire.'

'They're all lead by the most powerful vampire in the world and maybe even the universe. His name is Amythest Maddongaga. He was born in the ocean and was transported to the land to conquer it with his powers. He is super powerful and can materealise, chocke people and, most terrifyingly of all, has a book of shadows which he can use to cast magic spells. So far he has nearly all the evil spells, but believes a human boy is plotting to destroy the page of DEATH, one they he still needs to find.'

Bella felt her brain melt a little. 'So do you think the prophechy about me ruling the world has to do with this.'

Edward looked back concerened 'maybe, I'm not sure sweetheart'

Bella really needed to use the bathroom so, kissing Edward, she left to go and then come back to her boyfriend. The cubicals were super small and she had to walk past the old wrinkly guy who perved on her figure. Edward was about to punch him but Bella signlaed that she was ok, and she smacked the old man's hand before countinuing up the stairs. It was dark and she shivered because it was kinda cold at night time. To her horror she felt her boobs start to redevelop and her hair grow out. OH SHIT! She was turning back! She tried the first cubical which was dirty, the second one too so she made her way over to the furthest one down the line. It was unusually clean and she had a sneaking suspicion that something wasn't right. Looking either side of her she entered the cubical and sat down. She made out a faint print on the door but cleared away the dust. It was a riddle! Since she was smart she figured out what it said:

There is an entrance to your right, pull the lever, and all shall be revealed. She looked around to find a lever but nothing was there. Ugh it was probably just a stupid joke. But when she pulled down the toilet paper it revealed the path! Suddenly Edward ran in in total panic.

'BRIAN THEY'VE FOUND US WE NEED TO GO! THEY'VE STARTED TO BURN THE BUILDING AND EVERYONE IS RUNNIGN AROUND SCREAMING!'

'Quick in here,' she ushered him in panically. He jumped down and she followed but they didn't realise the hole had a trap door! 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' They screamed!

…

…

…

…

Welcome filthy human and you two filthy bloodsuckers. A strange creature greeted them. _Wait two?_ Bella turned her head to see the slutty ogre from the counter _Tiffany_. She had fallen head down the chute and bashed her face along the tunnel. Some of her teeth were missing and her fake eyelashes fell out and her fake tan had smeared all over her hair. Pazuzu cleared his throat and chained them.

He had the body of a man, the head of a lion, eagle-like taloned feet, two pairs of wings, a scorpion's tail, and a serpentine wiener. He took them to his throne. It felt like forever but they arrived and he sat them down on the ground while he sat at his throne.

'I am Pazuzu, and you will obey my every command. But I am not your enemy. So filthy earthdwellers, what brings you to purgatory?' His rocky figure towering over them like a skyscraper.

'Pazuzu, I have a problem,' piped up Bella 'evil vampires – lead by Amethyst Maddongaga - are trying to kill me and I believe it's due to a prophecy that I will rule the world and stop him from possessing the DEATH page of his book of spells.'

He considered her for a moment before stroking his chin and standing up to talk to her.

Kneel before me filthy mortal one he said menacingeley. She knelt and he touched her head. Reading her mind he found it was very tricky but soon found his way though the maze. Her destiny lay deep within the folds her mind. He delved in further and found the missing link.

'Mortal one,' you are the prophesised one 'sit back so I can explain your destiny to you.'

She sat and held Edwards hand as Pazuzu was kinda creepy. Tiffany the whore tried to escape but Pazuzu used his fire powers to create a fire ring around her.

'Mortal, you were prophesised to not rule the world – but save it – from a deathly force worse than death itself. The human boy is merely a slave to the superior Victoria, James and Lemonde. Those 3 are all powerful by it is Amethyst who wants to kill you. He fears you will stop him from retrieving the DEATH page of his book, which if he obtains, can be used to kill anyone at will. He will stop at nothing to rid earth of its inhabitents and scour the globe of all weak vampires. He wants to create a super race and could disturb the entire universe. You are the only thing that can stop him. But for me to completely impart my instructions to you I will need the vampire to leave the room, he looked derectilly at Edward who shrugged, kissed Bella and then left. Pazuzu then turned back to her.

'I can see your disguise is wearing thin'

She felt her boobs and blushed.

'What am I going to? I thought I would remain a man forever!'

'You have two options, either provide me a human sacrifice or let your body transform back into a woman's.'

She thought of Edward she loved him so much, if she turned back into a woman Jacob would like her but Edward was sensitive and understanding while Jacob was just hot. It's always the personality that counts.

She pointed towards Tiffany the slut 'she will be the sacrifice.'

Nodding Pazuzu clicked his fingers and soon Tiffany the whore started to burn up. He started with her hair then her hands and feet. She was sad because she couldn't hide her ugly face with makeup but then he burnt her clothes off and her whole body until nothing but her fugly head was left. He poured green liquid on her face and she turned into a disguisting-bodyless-ogre. She screamed but he shut her up by shoving her manky hair in her mouth and kicking her fat head into the lava. It burnt up and exploded in the pits of purgatory. Oblittarahted beyond compare.

He gave Bella a map of where the DEATH page was buried and asked her if she had a piece of paper. She pulled out a month old shopping list from her jeans and he wrote her instructions to retrieving it.

'So go forth mortal and fulfil your destiny mortal one.'

'How did you know I was a female?'

'I know everything'

'How can you know everything?'

'I just do, NOW GO!' With a puff of smoke he teleported her and Edward (who was in another room) out of purgatory.

/

'Where are we?' asked Edward

'It seemed like a beach,' Bella said looking around for shelter of some sort.

'What is that? He said pulling out the map and instructions from Bella's jeans.'

'Oh Pazuzu gave them to me. He said this is where we could find the page.

'Hmm, well there seems to be 3 clue sites which help to open the chest of the 4th site, in which the page is. However I don't believe we can just bypass the first three. Knowing Amethyst Madonnagaga he would have places his crooniez at each site so we must collect weapons and gather supplies before we head out on our journey.

'Oh Ewdard's you're so smart!' Said Bella her lips interlocking with his as they maintained a passionate kiss for 4 hours. They were getting hot and bothered but Edward stopped them.

'Wait Brian,' he puffed 'we have to get married first!'

'Then let's get married baby, what's stopping us?' She whispered back in a sexy voice.

He smiled.

They had a private ceremony, they didn't have rings, or facny dresses but they had each other which was what was important. So now that they were married they could continue. It was getting dark at the beach so they took shelter in a nearby cave and stripped off their clothes. Bella felt a little self-conschus but when she saw Edward's beautiful body she nearly died. Pulling him in closer she ran her hands over his shining abs and he ran his along her back. It was a very beaiful moment under the moon in the cave. They kissed each other passionate and he bit her lip a litte making her groan hard. They both had boners and before they knew it they were up against the side of the cave. The rock dug into Bella's chest a bit but she didn't care. 'MORE MORE!' Yelled Bella and Edward groaned in pleasure. It hurt bad but felt so good. It was even better than when she let him suck her next, except this time she was fully conschuss. They did it all night and it was then that she knew she had to tell Edward the truth after they defeated Amethyst Maddongaga. But for now she let him love her.

In the morning time she cleaned herself up and they set off to find the first site. It seemed to be on the coast to their east so they followed the coast. The beach was beautiful and Bella enjoyed having sun, unlike in Forckes. She thought of her old life, school, how people were really mean to her and how her father (who wasn't abusive at all I _**swear**_ dad) would cope. She thought of Jacob and his friendly face.

'What are you thinking about?'

'just my old life, like dad and Jacob.'

'Why were you thinking about Jacob,' he said jealously and a little angriliy.

'Darling, not like that. I love you far too much. You're my everything and I could not go on without you Edward! You are my life, you're everything!' They kissed again and continued on their journey.


	6. Chapter 5: Sand, sun and site number 1

AN:

Ok so I haven't really adressed this yet but some people are leaving such horrible comments that it makes me sick to my stomech just reading them! Seriously get a life or GTF away from my story, like I can't deal with all this shit right now on top of you posting horrid reviews like that! PLz refrain from bullcraping on my magnem opis! Oh and Tiffany, hope you enjoyed that last bit ;) Again, this chapter is NOT dedicated to Tom and if you think ANYONE would EVER believe I like it up _that _passage you are so dead wrong! Xoxoxoxoxoxox Brandii.

RECAP:

After the sacrifice Pazuzu indicated that there are 3 sites that hold items needed to open the 4th

The 4th contains the DEATH page and Amethyst Maddongaga is trying to obtain it so he can add it to his book of shadows to have control over life and death

Bella is prophesised to save the world from Amethyst

She is on the way to the first site with Edward

She feels guilty about lying about being a man, even though is now permanently a man, she wasn't before. She want's to tell Edward after they defeat Amethyst Maddongaga.

Chapter 5: Salt, sun and site number 1

It was super-hot in the beach and they were lucky the water was so so close otherwise they probabky would have fainted right then and there.

'Babe, that was so great last night, I don't know how I could ever love someone as much as I love you!'

'Oh Edward,' she kissed him as the waves and sand tickled their feet. The birds chirped in the trees and dolphins swam in the deeper water next to them. And all was well until… a wild sea beast appeared! It was big grey and scary, It had 16 eyes and 1000 tentacles (she didn't all count them but guessed – but she could have if she wanted to, she was really good at adding).

'EWDARD!'

He must have been daydreaming because the massive squid monster swung a testicle at him and he roared as it projected him up into the air and onto a tree, breaking all their pre-made weapons and sending their food flying into oblivion. Slicing the tree in half with his muscly arms he ran to rescue Bella but was hit by the squid's tentacle again and got knocked out permanently.

'EDWARD NO!' But she couldn't stand there for long aas the monster was gaining on her. She though up of a plan on the spot. Running full blast towards the monster she aimed for his tentacle and as it hit the ground next to her (she could dodge really well) she jumped on it and ran up to the beast's eye. It swung the tentacle with Bella on it and she held really tight so that she didn't fall. She screaed really loudly but no one could hear her. The monster kept swinging and she knew if she didn't do something now her life would be over. Thinking about a book she'd read (she loved reading) she remembered a part where 3 characters were trying to get into a shack but a possessed tree was stopping them. That's it! There must be a way to subdeww the monster! Shimmying up the squid's leg she felt it trying to drown her but she bit it and it held it's tentacle up in pain as it flailed around. She shimmied more until she got to its eyes. Poking the left one with her foot she heard it roar. So, carefully she nagigated her way across the squid and poked each one of its eyes. Some came out but others stayed in, hoewever the monster was no longer a strong fearsome beast, but nothing but a mush of jelly. It yelled in pain and fell down… sending Bella flying onto Edward as it crashed into the Ocean.

For a moment she just lay sprawled out over Edward like a dead fish. She was so tired and looked manky but he woke up and hugged her. She knew he loved her now. But the moment didn't last long.

YOU! YOU KILLED MY PET YOU WRETCH!

Bella spun around to see Vicky (the red head) and James (the blonde hippy) emerge from the bushes nearby. Vicky had a black lacy corset on that was guarded by a steel shield. Her pants were skin tight and she had long fighting boots on. Her skin was pale but it had tanned a little since she'd been in the beach. James wore a hippy Hawaiian shirt as he was undercover and trying to get information from the locals about their whereabouts.

'What happened to your little friend?' Snorted Bella, noting that the black guy wasn't there.

'He died. Now prepare to meet your end you losers!'

Sniffing in a gross way James smiled evilly as he jumped up high to slash Bella. She dodged just before he landed and he turned to see her backing away.

'BRIAN TAKE THIS!'

Edward ripped out a tree from its base and gave a branch to Bella. She knew these weapons weren't the best but they'd have to make do. Edward was fighting Victoria, who had summoned rats to attack Edward. Bella wanted to help but had to focus on the bloodthirsty James who pinned her down and licked his lips in a thirsty and perverted way. She kneed him in the groin got up fast and knocked his knees with the branch and he lay screaming on the floor. What Bella hadn't realised is that he was faking it and he got up and pushed her, trying to punch her to death.

Meanwhile Edward was struggling to fight off Vicky and her evil animal powers. After summoning rats she called upon bats, hyenas and pirahnas to attack him. He could cope at first but the more and more she summoned that harder it was to fight. One slip up and he could be dead. It was then that a ray of hope shimmered in the form of the hilt of a weapon he spotted in her pocket. The shape of the outline looked like a dagger and he was centimetres away from it.

Bella was knocked in the face 10 times but refused to let this creeper attack her any longer. Summoning all the strength she had she pushed him off her and high kicked both his arms. Then she ran up a tree, back flipped off it and round house kicked his nose so that it bled proffusselly.

'OUCH YOU ******* YOU KICKED ME IN THE NOSE!'

'Oh you thought that was painful, watch this – '

But he broke through his pain to grab her foot and twist it around.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The pain was intense but she couldn't free herself.

Edward saw his beloved and cringed. That looked so painful he had to do something! Alas he a plan, he didn't know how smart these vampires were but guessed they were simply all brawn and no brain.

'Look! He said pointing towards the other side of the coast, it's Amethyst Maddongaga!'

But to his upmost surprise they both turned, along with the animals. They looked fearful and for the first time Edward considered that they may only be loyal to Amethyst out of fear of being killed. Bella used the time to free herself and they both hit Vicky and James so hard in the back of their heads that they screamed, passed out and materealised out of the area.

Panting Edward reached out for Bella's hand and they found a giant X on the sand at the location pointed on the map. Digging tiredly with their hands they eventually saw a small chest. It required a riddle to open it and Bella did it in no time, swinging open the box. Edward took out item 1/3 needed to operate the 4th site mechanizim while Bella read out the clue that helped them know just _how_ to use it.

_The gadget you see before your eyes_

_Was used by ninjas, pirates and spies_

_Place it deep within the machine once you are there_

_But only connect the blue wire, otherwise BEWARE! _

Piling the sand back up Edward suddenly felt quite homesick. It was dark and they'd set up campfire but there was an unusual tenshunn between the two 'Brian what have we got ourselves into? We could die, you know, or I could lose you, or worse you could lose me. We could completely lose each other!'

'Edward please don't think like that,' she said patting him on the back 'I know it's hard since you lost the weapons and food.' Omg what had she just said? He stepped back.

'What do you mean I_ "lost" _the food? That squid sent me flying into the air!' Feeling frustrated from the trip and her sunburn Bella knew she was being cruel but couldn't stop.

'Well maybe if you hadn't have been daydreaming…'

'WHAT THE HELL BRIAN? I THOUGH WE WERE OK? I never had to deal with this when I was with – ' _Oh hell no, what had he just said? _It was as though someone had implanted a horrible gene in his speech.

'WITH WHO EDWARD? WITH WHO?'

'WITH AMEYTHST!'

They forest still lingered with the air of the horrible truth that Edward had been concealing.

'So when were you planning to tell me we were going to fight and kill your ex? What were you thinking dating him Edward? ANSWER ME!'

He touched her cheek 'he wasn't nearly as important to me as you are. I love you and I'm sorry for losing the weapons and food like that. I know it's tough but we can make it ok?' Bella felt so mad at herself for getting mad at Edward and after they set up campfire they made love under the stars. She wondered how they got so out of control but she knew she could forgive Edward just like that, because love meant never having to say you're sorry. And she knew, deep down, that he would always love her the most.

The next morning was tough coz they had to find new food and make new weapons. Bella offered to fish while Edward tried exploding rocks to make gem weapons. They had since moved away from the coast and ventured to the outer skirts of the forest where there were fewer threats from the ocean but more from the trees and caves. Bella found a small spring lake where she decided to cast a rod. She remembered fishing with her mum in Arizona and wondered how worried her mother must be, her father too, but they wouldn't understand her love for Edward. One thing she really hated about fishing was how long it took to actually get a bite. Back home she would have had a book with her but dis time she had nothing but a rod and her own reflection. In fact she started to feel a little drowsy…

s_taring into it she still couldn't get over her permanent manness now, it was quite taken aback-like. Suddenly her reflection changed and a green aura filled the forest. The lake spewed toxic bubbles and all the fish rose to the top. She stepped back to find the trees around her were rotting, the branches curling up while the leaves fell, leaving the old stump to wither and die. The sky overhead turned a dark shade of grey and she had never felt so alone, so isolated form everyone and everything except the face staring back at her in the lake. It was no longer hers but Ameythist Maddongaga's, his ebony black hair, his pink eye shadow and his minx-like eyes, all taunting her at once. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME MADDONGAGA?' She challenged the cowardly figure. He emerged as a fully-formed being from the water. 'I want my dear Edward back and I want that page! If I don't receive either of these, be prepared to NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…'_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Screamed Bella waking from her nightmare as the fish from the rod scrambled away. She flailed her arms in the water trying to catch it and luckily she had the pressense of mind to move the rod aside so that her foot wouldn't get hooked. It was a rare stroke of luck that she caught the fish but still couldn't shake off that prickly feeling. The dream seemed so real. When she heard a distant male yell she ran with the rod and fish to Edward, only to find he'd had a similar experience.

'What was that?!' He said paler than ever and shaking.

'I don't know sweetpea but I think someone has cursed this forest.'

'It would be Amethyst Maddongaga that's who!' snarled Edward as he got up on his feet. Bella picked up the weapons he had crafted before they had being placed in the nightmare. He made an emerald weapon that she took, she gave him the opal weapon and they set off once more, wondering just how dangerous this island could get.


	7. Chapter 6: Jacob and Maddongaga

AN:

Ok so for the last effing time quit reviezing my story if ur a hater becuze honestly I can't fathome why you would even bother. So I've tried to be super nice to ppl but this is getting out of haaand! I have not posted a chapta coz I've been sick with da flu and I HATE the flu. Ur all so jealous it's so so obvious! Especially you Tom. I promised I wouldn't swar because it's just not nice but srsly FUCK YOU TOM! Fuk you and your stupid girlfriend. I have a NEW bf now and he is SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. He doesn't leave me for some skank, and his dad is rich. Your dad probably smokes crak and you smelt it so now you're a fucking patetic bastard! I wish I had NEVER given you my neopets address because ur such a fucktard bastard shitcake. FUCK YOU AND GOODBYE! Sorry for that but I was trying to explain my abscess to but I got carried away. MOVING ON!

We are introduced to a character we haven't seen for a while! Hope you enjoy the twist!

P.P.S For those who are confused, Bella is known by other people as Brian but still thinks of herself as a 'she' named Bella. But from now on Bella thinks of herself as a 'he' but still called Bella.

Recap:

They found the first site and the first item with a clue as to how to use it

They both experienced a really bad dream at the same time

Are now going to the second site

Chapter 6: A werewolf turncoat and lovers on the edge

In the rainiest part of the rainforest was a tall black castle. It towered over the young man, but he was not afraid. Checking left and right he walked up the stairs and whispered to himself 'I just can't wait to be King!' Then he entrered the throne room. He approached the throne, marvelling at the grand interia of the castle, kneeled before his master silently and waited for his master's permission to speak. Kneeling alongside his master was a angry looking Vicky, James, and the original Brian, who seemed dazed.

'Rise Jacob, you have done me a grate service'

The young werewolf grinned and stood as his maser had commanded. He handed the bottle that had once contained the gaseous nightmare potion. Ameythist examined it and looked at him.

'So you managed to fill the forest with your nightmare gas?'

He nodded, remembering how he'd witnessed Brian and Edward both have nightmares. That had made him feel warm and tingly inside because he was a sadist.

'Well done my servant, you shall be rewarded… as soon as I can get Pazuzu to tell me the truth!'

Pulling back the curtain he revealed the demon god Pazuzu. He was captured and been taken to the castle because he had helped Edward nad Bella (who they thought was named Brian) with their quest.

'LET ME OUT YOU FILTHY VAMPIRE!' He growled but Amyehist Madongaga just laughed in a high pitched voice.

'NEVER! Soon Edward will come back to me and the DEATH page shal be mine once and for all!' He threw his hands up manically before putting them down again. Jacob looked at him strangely.

'What do you mean, Edward will come back to you? I thought I was your more loyal servant?'

'You are dear mr Black, (the others glared at him angrily) but he will rule this earth beside me and soon you will have the pleasure of being both of our servant'

'But… but I thought I would rule as King once you found the page'

'SILENCE FOOL! You are not fit to be King! You are but my servant. NOW GO WARM UP MY BATH!'

Jacob shuffled away feeling both confused, lonely, angry betreayed and helpless in tha whole situation. He had met Brian once. He was only working for Maddongaga so that he could be king. He decided then that he would try to beat Ameythest at his own gayme and get the death page for himself! 'HAHA!' He shouted in evil voice and with a smirk on his face, turned away from the castle and waiting until the perfect moment to kill Maddongaga.

/

Meanwhile Bella felt scratches on her arm from walking through the super dense forest. She felt kinda self conscious because she looked ugly but Edward was very supportive and wiped off the blood.

'Edward I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for everything! I'm just such a weirdo sometimes I forget to stay true to myself.'

He sparkled in the sunlight and turned to face her. God he was so beautiful.

'Before I met you I had never liked a single person in this world, except I dated Maddongaga because he was the only gay vampire I knew. Then he turned out to be evil and I was all alone again. But I could not go on without you Brian…'

She paused and took a deep breath

'My name is actually Bella'

'Huh?' He looked at her strangely. She told him everything that had happened and he looked at her in horro.

'You lied to me? But why?'

'Oh Edward I love you so much and I didn't mind being a girl. But I like being a boy and I know I want to be with you forever and ever.'

'YOU ARE TEARING ME APART BRIAN OR BELLA, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS!'

'Ewdard please listen to me! I love you, isn't that enough?!'

He looked at Bella for a minute and sighed.

'I'm sorry I was never nice to you when you were a girl, I just thought you were stuck up because you looked so pretty and all the guys liked you.'

'That's ok, are we ok?'

'Yes Bella we are ok'

And they kissed. Bella had thought of herself as a her, but she knew she was a he now and could say it. So Bella held Edwards hand and they stood there together in the forest.

'HIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'

'IT'S VICKY! SHE'S BACK!' Bella screamed and tried to hit the woman with his Emerald weapon. Vicky was wearing a disguise but Bella was smart enough to see through it. Edward joined Bella and they fought the crazy vampire. When blood got onto her hair she didn't even notice because it was already orange. Summoning the even more dangerous animals of the forest she yelled 'ATTACK!'

Soon beavers, rabbits, birds, badgers, earthworms, beavers, donkeys, tigers, bears, caterpillars, kangaroos, lions and drop bears started to charge at them.

'OH SHIT' swore Edward and he readied his weapon for the onslut of wild animals. Bella calmed his mind and pictured Tom, the ugliest ex-boyfriend he had ever had, and imagined he was standing there. Bella imagined bashing him to a pulp. This made him angry and focussed enough to be ready to defeat them all.

'TAKE THIS!'

Bella swiped at the first wave of creatures who tried to fuck down and miss the weapon but weren't quick enough and got hit. Edward hit the second wave and Vicky struggled to keep them going.

'Edward you hold them off while I get Vicky!'

'Oh you stupid human, have you no idea who I am?'

'I do, Victoria, but do you have any idea who I am?'

'Yes, you are that Bella girl hiding under the disguise of a man, we all know it!'

'Wrong, I am Bella but I am truly a man now'

'WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?' Screetched Vicky.

Bella thanked Pazuzu silently before turning back to the stupid woman.

'Oh poor, sick, Vicky, if you weren't such a shrew you would have reaslied it AGES ago!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T CALL ME NAMES YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTI-'

But she was cut off by Bella thrusting his weapon into Victoria. He thrusted it in again 5 times for good measure and the she-beast fell dead onto the ground. The animals all died as well. Bella jumped up in the air and found the second site, digging for only a short period of time (he was really good at digging) and reaching for the second item (2/3) and the clue. It was a round shiny ball, and he figured it must be another part of the machine, just as the first clue had been.

'Within this little device the knowledge is held

Keep it safe and all danger will be repelled

For future reference it is not a memory card

But with the right combination won't be so hard'

Holding both the items in his hands, Bella had a revelation. That's it! The first one must be a detonator and the second on must be a list of instructions inside a protection ball!' He nudged to show Edward but nudged into thin air instead.

'Edward?'

He looked around for his darling but Edward was no where to be seen. Only the trees and Vicky's dead, decomposing body stood shrouded in blood. _Where was he?_

'Edward?' Now he was starting to panic.

'Brian?'

He turned around to see the hot Mexican boy from when he had been outside Edward's house. Bella looked puzzled but was good guy so he trusted him.

'Oh Jacob, my name is Bella but I'm still a man… AND EWDRAD IS MISSING!'

'I can help you look for him if you like!' He piped up.

'That would be amazing! Oh thank you so much, I knew I could trust you!' He smiled and they set off to find the lost vampire. What Bella didn't know was that Jacob knew exactly where he was. Which was only to be expected, seeing as he had been the one to take him there.

/

Amyethist Maddongaga was pissed.

He sat in his neon pink bath and sighed. 'Oh just where on earth is that slave of mine?' He hadn't seen Jacob in a long time and wondered why he was taking so long. Decided he must be lost or something, Ameythist played with a rather beautiful looking bubble. He considered it for a moment before popping it and laughing because he was also a sadist. Sipping his blood-wine he sat back in his bath.

*knock knock SLAM*

The original Brian slammed the door down and Ameythest swore.

'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?' and fried the original Brian until he was no more than a pile of ashes. However there was another knock. James waited until Ameythest Maddongaga had put on his robe and walked out to meet him.

'I don't appreciate having my bath interrupted you swine, this better be important!'

James gulped nervously.

'Sire… Mr Black has gone rogue… he has taken Edward and is pretending to be Bella's friend so the human can help him uncover the third clue because Bella is smart. But once he helps him unlock the 4th and get the page he is going to turn on Bella.'

'WHAT!' He swore again and Amethyst tried to kill him with a magic spell to electrify James but he materialised just before he could hit him.

'I already electrified Edward's family once so he could be with me, now Jacob has stolen him! NO! I didn't want to do this so early, but I must get to the 4th site and hide until I know how to operate it! Then that dreaded Bella man and my once faithful servant Jacob will pay. I will have the page AND EDWARD WILL BE MINE ONCE MORE HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!'

/

'So Jacob how did you find me?'

'Well the whole school thinks you are dead… then again they all think you're still a girl. Your dad is devastated and your mum is too. They had a police search happening. I decided to take matters into my own hands and find Edward, since I thought he'd be with you. I talked to an old… friend of mine (he thought of Maddongaga) who told me about where you were.

'I see, thanks again for helping me!'

He smiled brightly, but soon they faded into darkness as they approached a cave.

'Wait this can't be right, the map indicates that it is underwater, so why are we going into a cave?' Bella said quizzingly.

'No, it shows that there is water _around _the site, which makes me believe we are headed for a watery cavern.'

Bella gulped, he had always been a bit hydrophonic but loved Edward, so he shook off his fear and stood tall.

'I can do this,' he whispered before they both made their way into the watery hole. It got darker and darker and darker until…'

'Jacob?'

'Yeah I'm here,' he reassured Bella before they kept going. Soon their steps started to splash and he realised they were no officially in water. It rose higher until it reached their waists, which was pretty high because Bella was tall. He was starting to feel even more nervous but luckily they reached an open part of the water filled cavern. What was strange was that it was bright and they could see easily in it. He spotted the source of light.

'Why would there be torches here?' Said Jacob.

'Either this is someone's home or…'

'Somebody got here first,' finished a creepy voice from the other side of the cavern. James had fleed to the cavern after almost being hit by Maddongaga and splashed his way over to a large rock. Jumping onto it he grinned.

'I hope you're not afraid of a little... closure!'

Pulling a lever he shit all the ground level openings of the cavern. But that was only the first bit of what he was going to go.

'LET US GO YOU PSYCHO!' Yelled Bella.

'Don't you want to see your precious Edward again?'

'Huh?'

'Just give me the items for the 4th site and I'll give you Edward'

Bella knew he couldn't play this game anymore. He wanted to save the world, but his world was Edward now. And if this was a chance to save him, he was going to sacrifice everything.

'Fine, take them.'

'BELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Screamed Jacob but it was too late.

'HAHAHAHA I LIED YOU PATHETIC LOSER HUMAN MORTAL! YOU WILL DIE NOW!'

And with the pull of another hidden lever, James sent water flooding into the now closed off cavern.


	8. Chapter 7: Betrayals and a watery doom?

AN:

So because iz my birthday and I'm still sick my lil bro decided to write this chapta for me! He is very nice but only 12, so don't hate on his writing like you hate on mine because he's not as good and doesn't need that negativeiy in his life! Hope you enjoy!

I've read over my sister's chapters and she seems to have a 'recap' section for her later ones. Therefore I'll provide one accordingly. Please correct me if I write incorrect information at any point during this chapter. From Colin.

Recap (as I understand it):

The main villain Amethyst Maddongaga has a handful of servants/slaves, two of which are dead; Victoria was killed by Bella and Edward and the original Brian was killed by Amethyst. Jacob was once a loyal servant until Amethyst told him that he and _Edward_ were going to rule instead of Jacob. Now Jacob is trying to claim the page for himself by sticking to Bella and allow her to piece out the clues and figure out how to work the machine at the 4th site. He has also kidnapped Edward. Bella (who I think is a man now) believes Jacob is good and they travel to the 3rd site, buried in an underground cavern. James - one of Amethyst's servants - escapes from his castle and ends up in the cavern. He lies to Bella telling him he captured Edward and will return him if Bella hand's over items 1 and 2. He does (idiot) and then James reveals he lied and has trapped them both in the cavern, which is now closed off and rapidly filling with water.

Chapter 7: Betrayals and a watery doom?

_Everything had gone to plan so far_ thought Jacob. He had Edward captured and hidden away from the castle, he had tricked Bella into trusting him and was so very close to laying his hands on the machine, in which the DEATH page was safely contained. _But then the foolish man had trusted James and given him the items!_ But he couldn't stay angry for long as the water-tight cavern was being filled to the brim. They had to find a way out soon or they'd succumb to the ever rising flood.

'Quick Bella, climb onto that rock and stop James before he teleports away!'

Bella nodded and with all his might, swam over to the rock and attempted to climb it. Easier said than done as the structure was covered with moss, sending Bella off her feet and into the water once more.

I'll help you up!

He let Bella stand on his shoulders and luckily, with the added height, he managed to clamber onto the rock. Seeing James about to teleport he ran towards him. But the vampire was one step ahead and materialised out of the cavern. With no possible exit on the rocky platform they were getting increasingly nervous. _Damn it, there had to be another way out!_

Grabbing one of the torches James had lit, Bella called out to Jacob.

'I'll hold this over the water and you try to find an exit!'

After taking the deepest breath he could muster Jacob fully immersed himself under the water. He hadn't realised just how freezing it was but pushing discomfort aside, he searched for an escape. The light covered most of the area but it was in a hidden recess of the cave that he felt a small passageway. Suddenly Jacob felt his chest tightening and he swam back up to replenish the oxygen he had been deprived of during the longest minute of his life.

'Bella come with me! I've found a way out.' Bella was starting to panic as the water rose to his feet. Jacob had expected to see him jump in as quickly as he could, but instead he simply stared at the mass of blue, paralysed in fear.

'I… I can't' he stuttered.

Jacob felt anger rise within his chest at this stupid man, but in order to remain on his good side, simply nodded and told Bella to use whatever he could to smash open the rock wall behind him. He did as he was told and wielded his weapon. Jacob made his way back to the place in which he had spotted the escape hole. Swimming through he was relieved to find the rest of the water draining out through another passage way, leaving an untouched and dry area. Stepping onto it, he ran at lightning speed to where he calculated the section of rock dividing him from Bella stood. This was confirmed as he faintly saw it jutting out. Letting himself transform into a wolf, he scratched at the wall to create a gap in the divide and free Bella.

/

Bella was getting more and more anxious by the minute. _Why did it have to be water? _Smashing the cave wall as Jacob has commanded, he felt the water reach up to his legs. He knew he only had a few minutes left before the entire cave was filled with water and Bella hoped Jacob had managed to find that escape hole. 'YES!' He saw a small gap form in between the wall and hit it even harder.

/

With Bella safe he ran back to the escape hole and attempted to open it up to let a larger stream of water be released. The rock seemed almost infallible to his otherwise effective strength. No matter how hard he tried it simply wouldn't budge. In fact it didn't even seem consistent with the surrounding rock… in fact it was almost as though he were hitting something completely indestructible. He looked down to see a faded 'X' and, trying to contain his excitement, what he had thought was rock was merely the edge of a box! Opening it he found the third item and clue. Running back to the divide Jacob transformed back into a human and yelled out to Bella.

'YOU NEED TO KNOCK DOWN THAT WALL, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY OUT' and with one last hit to the wall, it collapsed and the two men ran as the water started to burst through the hole, making it larger and larger until it completely caved in, sending a tidal wave towards them. The wave had a life of its own as it surged toward them. He was pleading they would reach the mouth of the cave soon, but their impending doom was drawing ever closer. Looking back momentarily, Bella came to the same conclusion.

Jacob thought this would be the end, but for a hand that pulled him towards a gap in the rock. Jumping up, Bella hoisted Jacob up and he just managed to reach it and join him up onto a gap above them. Hanging over the water, he felt it drag on his feet slightly but they had avoided being killed. Waiting until it had completely passed he jumped down with Bella and made his way out of the cave and into the clearing. That pathetic man had actually managed to save his life. If he were of a different sort he would have been thankful, but simply laughed at the irony of the situation. _Oh if only Bella knew_.

'What's so funny?' He asked innocently.

'I just found it amusing that we managed to escape, thank you (he gritted his teeth) for saving my life back there!'

'Likewise' but his face fell 'oh crap! The third site!'

'Not to worry,' grinned Jacob as he showed Bella the final item and clue. Watching the man recover from shock he opted to read it.

Resting at your feet is the final piece you need

To place into the machine, then these line you must read

_Majesty of metal, your curtain we must unveil_

_To obtain the page of DEATH and our duty prevail_

'We really did it!' Bella proclaimed. Now we just need to check the map for –'

'I don't think that's necessary,' cut in Jacob as he pointed in front of them. Bella looked up to see a large metal machine sitting dormant before them. Running over to it he used the clues to piece together where each item went and soon the machine started to hum to life. It opened up to reveal the page, which seemed to glow in an almost ethereal way. Taking it gently out of its case Bella marvelled at the page. How could something so angelic contain words possess the power to evoke such horrors? In fact he was so enthralled by his success that he hadn't noticed Jacob transform a few metres behind him. Bella hadn't even turned around before he charged forward, collided with the man's back and rendered him unconscious. Taking the page out of his lifeless hand he laughed. It was all too easy.

'Oh Bella, so naïve. Soon you'll be reunited with your Edward, and that other fool _James_. And my old master will wish he had made me king.' Jacob took them to the one place on the island that he knew they could be disposed of without a trace. But for now he had an old master to visit.

/

'Jacob you've returned,' he said quizzically 'but why go in the first place?'

Holding out the page to his master, Maddongaga grinned.

'Well done Jacob! So many have disappointed me, so many have failed, but you are my most loyal servant! He motioned for Jacob to hand him the page, and he approached his old master. But no longer was he loyal to the crazed leader. Jacob reached for the binding potion he had kept safe in the castle and without hesitation, poured the liquid down Maddongaga's throat. Jacob may not have been able to kill the man without his book of spells, but he could keep him bound until he had his hands on the artefact. Then once he had it (he trembled with excitement) Maddongaga - no, _the world _ would bow down to him. The king stirred in his seat as the potion took hold.

'My… my master,' Maddongaga looked at Jacob and knelt before him as the other had done countless times. Now that the tables had finally turned, the odds were in Jacob's favour. The werewolf grinned.

'You must tell me the truth and nothing but the truth my servant,' Jacob commanded.

'Yes sir'

'Where is the book of spells and how may I be able to use it?'

Amethyst spoke without hesitation 'I have it hidden in a secret room of the castle and despite what legends have foretold, you do not need to possess magic abilities to use it.'

_Perfect_

'Now show me the way, oh loyal one.'

/

Edward hadn't liked the chilling Forks, but he much preferred it to this. Along with James and Bella, he was hoisted up onto the rock face and suspended over a hot pit of magma. He had seen Jacob enter with a Bella and tried to escape to kill that bastard of a werewolf but his strength betrayed him. He sensed this wasn't simply a magma pit, but a cursed area of the island. That is, if they were even still on the island. James awoke to the pit and, like Edward had done, failed to free himself. A brief moment of understanding passed between the enemies. Although world apart, they may have been about to meet a similar fate. But they would deliberate no longer.

/

'Good evening,' said Jacob, Maddongaga in tow, the book of spells in hand. Placing the DEATH page into the book he felt it warm up in his hands. But who would be his first subject? Oh so many option, so little time. While tempted to keep Maddongaga under his influence longer, he knew the man was powerful, and if he were to regain awareness, would most likely be successful in killing him.

'_Viewless essence, thin and bare,  
Well nigh melted into air,_

_The wounds renew their clotter'd flood,  
And every drop cry blood for blood!'_

Directing the incantation at Amethyst, the man ignited in a burst of flames. Jacob laughed in delight and with a painful cry, the once great and all powerful vampire vanished into non-existence. From the corner of his eye he could see the others looking on in horror but he didn't remotely care. Repeating the spell once more he turned to the other 3 and watched them succumb to a similar fate. Now no one stood in his way. He left the lair and marched up to the throne, sitting comfortably in his new seat of power.


End file.
